Relax
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Renji helps a tired Toshiro relax after a long day at the office. Yaoi oneshot.


Stacking the papers forcefully and placing them on the edge of the desk he sent an impotent glare over to his nearly worthless fukutaichou. Drunk again and passed out while he was left to finish up the work. He would have complained, and often did, but it was so pointless as to only be for show anymore. With a sigh he stood and stretched his tired stiff muscles before heading back to the room he shared with one other. It was an odd arrangement, certainly unexpected, but it seemed to be working out well for the time being. As soon as he slid the door open he was faced with the wreckage of his living space.

"RENJI!"

It looked as if a typhoon had hit and sitting in the middle was the redheaded menace. Renji looked up at him and blushed a little as he stammered out an excuse.

"Well, ya see I was lookin' for somethin' and… well… ya see…."

"Shut up and get it cleaned up, Renji. If it's not one useless fukutaichou it's another." Toshiro grumbled as he picked his way across the clutter strewn floor.

"Long day?" Renji asked tentatively as he began to rearrange the items on the floor.

Toshiro only continued to grumble and refused to answer him. Renji sighed and finished up his cleaning before clearing his throat and approaching the younger male. Toshiro wasn't paying any attention, too focused on clearing his mind, so when a hot tongue slid across the bones of his neck he startled so much he nearly fell over.

"What are you doing?" He nearly shouted.

Renji smirked and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Relaxin' ya."

"I was doing a fine job myself. Go away."

"Aw, don't be like that, taichou." He purred in the others ear.

Toshiro frowned and turned away from the larger man. "It's weird for you to call me taichou when you are trying to seduce me."

Renji laughed. "It's weird fer ya to be so clinical when I'm tryin' ta seduce ya."

Still not entirely comfortable with the situation at hand he flinched again when Renji licked him and closed his eyes when the other sank his teeth lightly into his shoulder.

"Come now, taichou-chan. Why dontcha take that haori off and let me really relax ya."

Toshiro shook his head in denial and Renji laughed, pulling the white smock from his shoulders and letting it pool on the floor at his feet. Toshiro held himself still as he could and felt his muscles both stiffen and relax when Renji's hands began to knead their way down his arms. Every time they did this he was sure he wouldn't be able to follow through with it and every time he was proved wrong. Renji may seem a bit rough around the edges and sometimes came across as a complete idiot in his eyes, but damn if he didn't know his body in the short time they had been together.

Without him realizing it Renji had pushed away the garments covering the top half of his body, exposing him to the warm summer breeze that floated through the windows. Toshiro barely suppressed a moan as Renji worked the muscles of his shoulders and back, paying close attention to the spots that troubled him the most; right between the shoulder blades and the neck. He felt himself melting back into the taller man and the both of them sank to the floor, Toshiro now cradled between Renji's legs. He sighed and closed his eyes, resigning to the fact that Renji would have his way this night as well and placed his white haired head on his shoulder. Renji smiled and kissed the top of his head, letting one of his hands travel to his front and lightly toy with a tiny pink nipple. Toshiro stiffened slightly at the attention but relaxed again when he remained gentle.

Renji continued to plucked the tiny buds, switching from side to side lazily, bringing them both erect. He placed a light kiss on Toshiro's neck, repeating it as he moved up to his ear and gently lapped at the lobe. When the skin was wet he blew on it making Toshiro shiver and don a tiny smile. Renji grinned and repeated the same on the other side of his neck. As he did so his hands traveled lower, slowly untying his obi and reaching inside to fondle him through his fundoshi. Toshiro bit his lip and arched his back, rolling his head to the side as if in offering to Renji. He complied, continuing his assault as he kneaded the ever stiffening member beneath the cloth.

Slowly he pulled that too away and tentatively touched him, drawing a slight gasp from the smaller man as a large hand was wrapped around him and began to move. Toshiro flushed crimson and bit his lip even harder at the contact. Renji nibbled on his ear lobe and murmured words of affection in his ear as his hand traveled up and down Toshiro's shaft, the pleasure building and tightening in his belly.

"What do you want tonight, taichou-chan?" Renji purred the question in his ear before blowing lightly.

"Nggh… this… this is fine." He stammered.

Renji grinned. "Aw, no fun for me?" He teased.

"Ah… shit… I'm tired tonight." Toshiro was always embarrassed when Renji spoke to him while touching him, tonight was no different.

"Tomorrow then, taichou-chan."

Renji's grip tightened before Toshiro could grumble about the nickname and began to move faster making his breath catch in his throat. Renji's thumb ran over the head, pulling gently at the slit before pressing down. Toshiro's body jerked at the feeling and he let out a small squeal of pleasure causing Renji's grin to grow. He picked up speed, pumping him at a near merciless pace now. Toshiro felt as though he would hyperventilate until finally his whole body went rigid and his world exploded into bliss. Renji's hand slowed and he tried to catch his breath, which was hard to do with Renji's hot tongue back on his neck and his hand still milking him.

When the hand finally left him and began to clean up he tried to sit forward but found he lacked the strength. He sighed, annoyed when he wasn't able to do things on his own and was rewarded with Renji's dry chuckle.

"Need me to carry you to bed, taichou-chan?"

"Renji…." He started but was cut off.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Renji turned Toshiro's head to the side and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Are you relaxed now?" He asked, his voice dropping several octaves.

It sent shivers down Toshiro's spine. "Yes. Thank you." He reached up and grabbed the front of Renji's shihakusho and pulled him forward, giving him a far deeper kiss than Renji had given him his tongue boldly delving into the other's mouth.

When he pulled away and tried to stand he found his legs unable to hold him. Barely holding back a chuckle, Renji swept him up in his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him gently down and pulling the rest of his clothes off.

"Goodnight, taichou-chan. I'll be back as soon as I finish cleaning up my mess."

Toshiro blushed and rolled over, waving his hand dismissively over his head. Renji did chuckle this time and once again placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Renji?" Toshiro said in a small voice.

Renji smiled. "Yes?"

"I-I love you." His face once again went crimson and hot. "And if you tell anyone I said that…."

"You'll kill me. I know, I know." He leaned forward and laid another gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Toshiro."

He didn't think he could blush any harder but was proved wrong yet again. Renji stood to finish his cleaning and Toshiro tried not the let the silly smile form on his lips. Damn fukutaichou. It was all his fault.

* * *

A/N Okay, this was requested by a fan of mine on another site so I hope everyone likes it. I've never even thought of doing this pairing before and to be honest I don't really like them together. I can see Yumichika with Renji way more then Toshiro(I just pictured them together and it made me giggle. OH, I should do it too. Should I?) Anywho, would love to know what everyone thinks of this so please let me know by reviewing or PMing. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
